Picture Jealousy
by Sai-san7
Summary: Tsuna had a accident with Reborn and now Hibari has a picture of it! What will happen next. Little R27.


**Sai: Hi there reader! This is my first fanfiction on this pairing so be kind.**

**Tsuna: why I'm I need this.**

**Sai: it about you and Hibari.**

**Tsuna: ~blush~ I know.**

**Sai: well start the disclaimer, tuna!**

**Tsuna: right, well Sai doesn't own anything and if she did-**

**Sai: it will have all the yaoi pairing I love!**

**Tsuna: yep.**

**Sai: so story start now!**

* * *

**It was a good day for Sawada Tsunayoshi or was it… **

**It all start with a accident with Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna get up!" said his tutor as he kick him in the face. "Ow!" cried Tsuna. "I told you to get up…oh and you only have 10 minute to get ready too." as Reborn left the room. Tsuna didn't listen well to Reborn….so he didn't get ready fast like he should.**

**By the time Tsuna got downstairs(without falling) He was kick again by his tutor. "Ow! Reborn what was that for!" yelled Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, you will be punish by Hibari now." said Reborn as he show what time it was.**

"**HHHIIIIEEEE!!!!!" cried Tsuna. He was 5 minute late now but you would think your safe…not if you go to Namimori Middle school and with the Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna should know what will happen to him if he late to school even once. There were no words spoken right now until Reborn sighted and grabbed Tsuna arm.**

**Tsuna looked up at his tutor and said "What Reborn?" "We're going to your school." "Wait nooo Reborn!!!" as Tsuna try to get out of Reborn grip. Reborn then did something to Tsuna. He kissed him on the lips and let him go "There happy now." said Reborn while having a smirk on his face.**

**Tsuna was really red on the face and yelled "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" **

"**So…at least I did a favor for you." said Reborn. Tsuna was so angry that he left the house to go to school. Reborn just watched him go and then called Bianchi out. "Did you get it." said Reborn as he grabbed the picture of him and Tsuna kissing earlier. "Yep, it was a great one too my honey Reborn." blushed Bianchi. "This is good enough." as Reborn put the picture in his pocket. "What are you going to did?" asked Bianchi. "Give it to someone that will like it." responded Reborn as he left. Bianchi just sighed and want back to help Tsuna mom. Tsuna on the other hand, he was already near the school but he hiding. He realized that he had walk all the way here and forgot that he late already and will be punish. "Damn Reborn." Tsuna thought. Now he going to either go to school and get punish by Hibari or go back home. But no matter what he still will get punish. "Oh well." sighed Tsuna as he walk to the school. Luckly, Hibari wasn't there right now. **

"**Thank god." said Tsuna. He got to his 2 period class and get scolded by**

**his teacher. For half of the day, Tsuna get through without getting punish by Hibari until his last period came. "Will Sawada Tsunayoshi please come to the reception room now" said a dark voice. All of Tsuna class mate looked at him. Tsuna then pack up and went to the reception room. He knocked on the door and a voice said to come in. Tsuna opened the door and saw Hibari on the couch, looking at something. "Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna. Hibari then showed the picture to Tsuna and said "What the meaning of this." Tsuna looked at it then grabbed it. He can't believe this is happening to him. The**

**picture of him and Reborn kissing and Hibari had it too. Of all people, Hibari just had to have this. Hibari was getting tired of waiting for Tsuna to answer his question. Tsuna was in total shock. Hibari then grab Tsuna arm and put there faces close together. Tsuna was now staring at grey-blue eyes.**

"**H-Hibari-san!?" said Tsuna. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death if you don't answer my question," Hibari had stated. "Hiiee ok ok!" cried Tsuna.**

"**Then tell me, how did this happen." Hibari said. Tsuna started to talk about how this happen. A few minute past and Tsuna was done telling Hibari what happen. "So that it." Tsuna said. Hibari was deep in thought. Tsuna wasn't sure what Hibari would say. Then Hibari stand up and pinned Tsuna to the wall. "H-Hibari-san!" yelled Tsuna. "Shut up." as Hibari place his lips onto Tsuna. "Mmm" said Tsuna. The kiss didn't last long as Hibari parted his lips form Tsuna. "Hibari…san." blushed Tsuna. Hibari put his hand on Tsuna chin but Tsuna turn his head the other way. "Tsunayoshi…" said Hibari. **

**Tsuna still didn't turn his head. It was a short silence between them until Tsuna said "Why…why did you do that?" Hibari stared at Tsuna then said **

"**Because I……" Tsuna turn his head to Hibari face and said "I what?"**

**Hibari was starting to get red but cool it off. Tsuna was waiting for Hibari to finish what he said. "Well…I love you…Tsunayoshi." Hibari had said. Tsuna was in shock. "Hibari like me!!" thought Tsuna. "Umm Hibari-"**

**but Hibari place he lips on Tsuna again. Tsuna started to have back flips in**

**his stomach and he then like kissing Hibari. It was not too long that they parted. "Tsunayoshi…do you love me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna wasn't sure but he wanted the kiss to last longer….wait then that mean he like Hibari. Tsuna was sure about that. "I…I do Hibari." smiled Tsuna. "Then call me Kyouya for now on." said Hibari. "Ok Kyouya."said Tsuna happily. They then went back to kissing each other. While that all happen, they didn't realize that they were being spy on. "It work Sai." said Reborn. "I told you it will work!" smiled Sai. "Right…." said Reborn. "We should be getting back home now." Sai said. "Well mission get-Tsuna-and-Hibari-together complete!" as Reborn jump to Sai shoulder and they left the two live bird alone.**

* * *

**Sai: well plz review and tell me how it go ok!**

**Hibari: herbivore, how dare you let Reborn kiss my lover.**

**Sai: oh that…..well it to get you jealous.**

**Hibari: ~tonfa out~ I will bite you to death.**

**Sai: oh…that not going to happen hehe ~run away~**

**Hibari: herbivore! ~after Sai~**

**Tsuna: will see you soon ~wave goodbye~**


End file.
